Rabbit Eggs
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: A collection of unfinished works. Spell Bound:The Heir to the Throne of Magix, Rin, was never one to think that her parents were insane until the one with the x and y chromosome decided that she was to wed the infamous Lord of the Western Land of Gordos, Sesshomaru. A grand adventure takes place as the two race across the galaxy in search of a loophole to save them from each other.
1. Hooked

This is a collection of unfinished works. If you'd be interested in reading more let me know and I might turn it into a fic.

It is rated M for content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Summary: Rin is just your a-typical mermaid one course away from a degree that would get her out of the boonies. When a shark attack has her jumping into a boat for protection it's her chance to get up close and personal with the those that she must research for her final course. Those living on land. SR

* * *

_Rabbit Eggs - Hooked_

* * *

She was naked and on his boat. She was on his boat naked. She was on his boat naked and… his kid brother was mere feet away talking to a fisherman on the pier.

Sesshomaru Takahashi liked to think of himself as a normal man, if one could count a youkai in a constant humanoid form as a man. And he'd like to think his life was bland and unexciting, even if an eight year old half brother that he had been completely unaware of had been dropped off on his front steps barely a week prior to this event.

But this happenstance, this naked woman, barely covered by a torn fishing net, her long dark hair not covering her nude form as he was sure it could, this was not normal. This was not acceptable. He took a step closer to her and poked her with one elegantly clawed finger. She did not stir.

He looked at her closely, upon her shoulder was a black bruise that he was sure would hurt something fierce when the girl came to. There was a matching one on her left leg, marring the sun kissed skin which appeared so silky and flawless everywhere else. Her hair appeared longer than she was and was swept up off her shoulders and trailed towards the edge of his boat, precariously hanging overboard licking the surface of the water.

His eyes trailed downward stopping at her tiny darkened nipples and he found himself watching them fall rhythmically a few times as she took shallow breaths. After realizing his eyes were trailing further down her body he pulled himself out of his trance. He needed to know why she was on his boat, naked.

He shook her this time, a bit more forcefully than his last attempt. He needed her gone, now. Inuyasha could only be occupied for so long. "Wake up…" He said constantly aware that at any second his brother could come around the corner. The young woman began to stir; she moved her body a bit twisting it in a way that gave him a lovely view of everything he could ever hope to see on a female body.

Suddenly she bolted up, her hands immediately grabbing her foot that Sesshomaru finally noticed was bleeding. A fact he could have already known if he hadn't been staring at her chest and the way her curly locks seemed to find inhumane ways of wrapping around her dark nipples.

The girl sat stunned for a moment, her fingers rubbing her foot with care, brushing against a rather spectacular tattoo of amethyst fish scales that covered both feet. She finally looked up at him with a puzzled grin. "Hi…" She muttered, as though she belonged where she was and he the same. She was far too causal for the predicament she had found herself in, at least that was his opinion.

Perhaps she was drunk, he mused. Yes a co-ed on a drunken misadventure that landed her on his boat, slightly injured and of course, naked. He swore it was the only scenario that made any sense. Unless his kid brother was a gigolo and had a habit of getting older women, he stopped himself from smirking at the thought of Inuyasha running a harem.

"Hello, I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi and you are?" He asked wondering how she had managed to slip onto his vessel without his notice. Maybe he shouldn't wear his limiter ring as much as he had been.

"I'm Rin… Just Rin…" She paused her probing at her injured limb before looking up at him. Her tongue quickly flicked out of her mouth to dampen her bottom lip.

Sesshomaru found that little motion highly erotic and felt ashamed for it. Honestly, he had seen many a naked woman before; this one should not be affecting him at all. "So, I guess you had one too many and found your way here?" He questioned as the girl gave him a strange look.

"I don't understand, one too many what?" She replied sliding to the edge of the bench she had been laying on and applying experimental pressure to her lower limbs.

"Nothing, come on let's get you up and at them. Can you walk?" He asked trying to be a decent man and refusing to take his eyes away hers.

"I'm not sure, but who am I to be getting at?" She asked as he pulled her upwards and she struggled to keep her weight balanced.

He momentarily forgot her question he was so enthralled by the silky feel of her skin and her hair which brushed against his knuckles as he attempted to steady her. He felt a primal purr build up in his throat before he forced it back down by biting his tongue. The net slid off of her shoulders and he found himself watching the material fall. His line of sight brushing pass a delightful patch of dark curls nestled in between her legs.

"Why are you naked?" Sesshomaru muttered before his eyes snapped back up to hers. Perhaps that wasn't the greatest question. There was an awkward silence in which he watched the girl shift her weight awkwardly. "Rather, what are you doing here?"

"Oh… well… there were sharks." She said as if that was the answer to everything. She let out a light yelp as she tried to place all her weight on her injured foot. She carelessly toppled into Sesshomaru's embrace before letting out a string of foreign, what he assumed were, curse words.

"Did the sharks take your clothes?" He asked with a raised brow as he helped the young woman sit back down on the bench. He found himself staring at her chest again and before he could begin thinking more perverse thoughts he pulled his shirt off and threw it at her.

She stared at the garment for a brief moment before slipping it over her head and carefully tying it at the bottom so that it wasn't so free flowing. Sesshomaru instantly found it a bit easier to think. "No… I didn't have any." She muttered as a soft blush graced her cheeks.

'Bingo, drunken skinny dipping co-ed.' He thought to himself before letting out a soft sigh. "Look, where are you from, I can get you a cab home…"

"Um… Have you ever been to Wakkanai?" She asked nervously tugging at her hair and braiding it into a complex pattern that seemed to make it appear shorter in length.

"No… That's way up north isn't it?" He asked suspiciously. They were currently a ways outside of Osaka and Sesshomaru had never been one to travel far north.

"Yes, it is. I am from there." She nodded as she spoke, almost as if she was reassuring herself.

"You do know that is quite far right?" He asked not entirely convinced.

"Yes it is, quite a few hundred leagues away…" The girl muttered.

"Leagues?" He questioned the terminology as she simply smiled at him and nodded. "Ok, look where are you staying I can drop you off, or hail a cab or…"

"I just got here; I'm not staying anywhere yet…" She replied that sweet tongue of hers once again darting over her bottom lip.

Sesshomaru was just about to suggest she use his phone to call someone, anyone when he heard the patter of feet behind him that announced Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, look at what the fisherman gave me…" The dog eared boy called out before skidding to a stop in front of Rin and Sesshomaru. "Oh… Hi…"

"Inuyasha, this is my friend Rin…" He muttered because obviously this girl he had just met who had been naked on his boat was a friend. "She's new in town and was staying on the boat until she finds a place to stay…" He lied hoping that the eight year old wouldn't question him.

"Oh… it's nice to meet you Miss Rin. Are staying on the boat because I came to live with him?" The boy asked curiously. "Because you smell like him…"

Sesshomaru began to cough violently as Rin's eyes widened. "I suppose that is because I borrowed his shirt…" Rin replied not sure if the boy knew exactly what his words had seemingly implied.

"Don't you have your own clothes?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"Inuyasha that is not an appropriate question to ask a…" Sesshomaru started before Rin answered with a grin.

"They were stolen by sharks!" Rin exclaimed as the golden eyed little boy looked at her suspiciously.

"No way, you would have been eaten." Inuyasha replied before Rin motioned down to her foot which was still bleeding. But the wound did in fact look like a bite mark. "Oh cool!" Inuyasha muttered happily as he bent down to look at the injury regarding the wound with a childish fascination.

"The fact that Miss Rin is injured is not cool Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru muttered shaking his head. He was unsure as to how to deal with children, or their interests in general, but he was pretty sure this wasn't normal. And really all he wanted right now was normal.

"I'm surprised he didn't tear your foot off…" Inuyasha said wide eyed as Rin plopped herself back down on the bench to inspect her foot much like Inuyasha had been doing.

"Oh trust me, _she_ tried. I just swim really fast." Rin replied as she dramatically flailed her arms in the air as if she were swimming and then she gave the boy a little wink.

He laughed clasping his hands together. He looked up to his brother and smiled. "So she is going to stay with us right?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, stunned that the boy had laughed, being as he hadn't been able to pull such a reaction from him since the first moment they met, and still confused by the question.

"Well, obviously, she can't stay on the boat anymore with her foot messed up and the sharks stealing her clothes…" Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "And you didn't have to make her stay on the boat because of me…"

"I didn't banish her to the boat because of you…" Sesshomaru replied before receiving a look from the child that screamed bull shit. "Look, we just need to give her some cab money and then we have to find you a babysitter, summer just started and I have to get back to work soon."

"Miss Rin can watch me." Inuyasha offered up causing the dark haired woman to look up in surprise.

"Inuyasha…" Rin muttered before Sesshomaru spoke.

"We don't even know her…" Sesshomaru started exasperated.

"You said she was your friend." Inuyasha pointed out. "And she is living on your boat, in your clothes, after being almost eaten by sharks. And it's not like you know me that well either. The social worker said you didn't even know about me." The young hanyou said before stomping away from his older brother.

"Inuyasha wait it's not like…" Rin called after him trying to follow but automatically falling over as pain shot up her leg. Sesshomaru caught her before she kissed the floor of the boat and then let out a deep sigh.

"Look, with him the situation is delicate, and you seem to be in a bind. I don't have to go back to work for another week. You can stay with us until then… Afterwards you are going to have to figure out something…" Sesshomaru said before shifting around and scooping her up heading after the angry eight year old. "You think that could work?"

"Yes… A week would be perfect… But do you think we could possibly find me some land wear?"

"That will definitely be arranged…" Sesshomaru muttered deciding not to comment on her strange wording or the fact that if she didn't get some 'land wear' he could not promise her he wouldn't become quite the pervert.


	2. Feudal Remix

This is a collection of unfinished works. If you'd be interested in reading more let me know and I might turn it into a fic.

It is rated M for content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Summary: A single wish rewrites Kagome's history and tosses her back to her 15th birthday. Now with her brother playing the role of the one who overcame time, Kagome must use her memories to keep him safe while he travels on the other side of the well.

* * *

_Rabbit Eggs - Feudal Remix_

* * *

Would if she could, take it all back, she would take back those words that damned her to repeat her fifteenth year. This time with no Shikon no Tama hidden within her body, this time with no Sengoku Jidai, this time with no Inuyasha. But of course she was cursed with her memories even though no one else even knew that she had already lived that year. Time reset itself and made her feel as an outsider looking in.

"_Sometimes I wish I never fell into that damned well!"_

Her voice had seemingly echoed in the void that was the Shikon no Tama. It pulsed in rhythm to her heartbeat and she immediately regretted her words. But it was too late; her now voiced fears gave the jewel an energy that should have never existed.

Seven years had passed since Kagome had damned herself to the modern era. Her mind still filled with the stories of her year spent in the Sengoku Jidai even though this time none of it had come to pass. She didn't fall down the well that fateful day and she turned fifteen again, this time without distraction or compromise. When she realized that history would not repeat itself, she had even called out to Mistress Centipede. She wished only to be pulled backwards in time if only to see Inuyasha once more. But her pleas went unanswered and she remained in the modern world.

She had learned quite quickly that her claims were such that she had to keep them to herself. Otherwise those around her thought she was mad because this time there was no silver headed boy to be offered up as evidence. Her mother and grandfather thought her words were a fantasy. A dream conjured by stress. But her brother listened to her tales, believing fully in his sister and her lost year. He was her solitary comfort in a world that she no longer recognized.

And she aged and grew more lovely and more wise and yet even more distant. As her soul ached for her lover and the meeting that had never come to pass. She knew not what to make of her life, knew not what happened to her friends on the other side of time. And she mourned for all of them, even though they did not know her name.

And so here she was, standing before the Goshinboku beside her brother, the only one who didn't think her insane, on his fifteenth birthday. The raven haired twenty three year old pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, she then let out a disheartened sigh. Her antisocial tendencies had rooted themselves within her very being over the years.

Was it not for Sota calling her and pleading with her to return for this one day, she would still be in Hokkaido, locked away in her apartment writing a long winded review on the most recent product she had received. And yet here she stood in front of her kid brother, and she could barely recognize him.

"Are you going to stay more than a few hours this time?" The young man asked his voice deeper than she remembered. His stature placed him a few inches over her head. 'He's not so little anymore,' she mused.

She looked up at him with a weak smile. "I don't think that is such a good idea Sota. Ever since I broke my ankle trying to go through the well my last year in high school, mom and I can't really be around each other for too long…" It was the truth, a painful one but one all the same. And Kagome was not one to push it any longer.

"Kags…"

"Let's not make this about me and mom. And I would have thought that you had plans with a girl for today…" Kagome teased, elbowing her brother playfully before fully turning away from the tree.

"No I didn't and I still don't. Going out with you never really counted…" He replied with a huge grin before Kagome stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"You are such a little brat!" She exclaimed before engulfing him in a tight hug. "Come on let's get this over with so I can get drunk and karaoke…" Kagome said softly before heading towards the shrine.

"Sure, sure you old hag…" He muttered following behind her.

Sota was just about to turn towards the stairs when he noticed the door to the Bone Eater's Well was slightly opened. A plastic bead from one of Buyo's toys sat next to the gap. "Really Buyo?" He muttered walking into the darkened room immediately clicking his tongue for the old fat cat.

"What are you doing Sota?" Kagome called appearing at the door and looking at him suspiciously. "You know mom hates it when either of us is around that thing…"

"Calm down, just getting him…" Sota replied picking up the fat cat who had just finished pawing at his pants leg. "See no harm do-…"

Sota stopped when he heard a light scratching behind him coming from the well. Kagome's eyes widened. "Sota…" She started unsure at first before the wooden cover over the well burst open. Mistress Centipede grabbed Sota roughly before pulling him into. Kagome ran into the well house trying to jump in after them, but it was too late. They were both gone.


	3. For My Country

This is a collection of unfinished works. If you'd be interested in reading more let me know and I might turn it into a fic.

It is rated M for content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Summary: Presumed dead, a solider imprisoned during a war must travel around the world to find the family he left behind. SR

* * *

_Rabbit Eggs - For My Country_

* * *

She was standing at the window when it happened. Her eyes dilated and the bowl of cookie dough she had been stirring so lovingly dropped from her finger tips. Her sun-kissed skin eerily paled and her hand ran immediately to her stomach. He thought she was going into labor at first but something just seemed off.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, standing up and walking over to his sister-in-law.

His back to the window he did not see what she saw. He carefully bent down to pick up the larger pieces of shattered glass. "You have to be more careful…" He started, stopping as he turned to toss the broken bowl in the trash and his eyes caught the cause of her shock.

"The wrong house… they must have the wrong house…" She said as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Inuyasha, they have to have the wrong house…" Rin whispered as she backed away from him and sprinted toward the door swinging it open.

Two gray cars, adorned with the flag of the United States of America, four uniformed men headed towards the door where the obviously now hysterical pregnant woman stood. He wasn't there. And she knew that he had lied and he wasn't coming back.

Everything else after the moment the uniformed military personnel arrived on Rin's doorstep became a blur of mixed events. She lashed out and punched one of the men. Her entire body was trembling when she began to beat another on the chest. Inuyasha pulled her away from them but she turned on him as well. Her scream of distress came out almost as a growl as she accused them all of being liars. Letting them know that her Sesshoumaru was alive because he was due home in two weeks because of her pregnancy.

She continued screaming for a few minutes before her eyes went wide and she fell to the ground. Two of the officers helped her up before they realized she was bleeding. It wasn't long before sirens were blaring outside of the suburban home. And it seemed far too soon that a different cry echoed in the halls of the hospital. It was one that echoed into the halls and penetrated Inuyasha's ears. The sounds of twisted happiness drowned in despair as she gave birth to a fatherless child.

_My Rin,_

_This is one of those letters we talked about long ago, one of those letters that aren't meant to be sent. But if you do get this I want you to know I love you and I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise about making it home. I know Inuyasha is fuming because I entrusted him to watch over you and didn't hold up my end of the bargain after making such a big deal._

_For the longest it was just you, me and Inuyasha as a family. And now that I'm gone you two are going have to look out for the baby. If it is a boy I don't want you to name it after me, which is probably what you were planning to do. While I was here I actually made what you would call a friend. His name is Kouga Yamaguchi and he is the one who is delivering this message to you. I want you to name our son Kouga and if it is a girl, Izayoi, after Inu Yasha's mother. I feel this is how I will honor her now since it was hard to do so when she was alive._

_I'm writing this now because supplies are low and we are heading into our last battle before I am scheduled to return home. This is my last stamp and my last piece of paper. If I return to you cold and lifeless I wish for you not to hold it against me. I died an honorable death and I'll find you next lifetime. And I would not be able to pass on if you hated me. Remember I'll love you more than anything._

_Sesshoumaru_


	4. Tongue Tied

This is a collection of unfinished works. If you'd be interested in reading more let me know and I might turn it into a fic.

It is rated M for content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Summary: A forest nymph returns home, in the aftermath of a scandal and misunderstanding that ruined her love life, in search of a way to gain one of her ex-lover's fangs. She enlists the help of his brother all the while hiding the secret that sent her running in the first place. IR

* * *

_Rabbit Eggs - Tongue Tied_

* * *

"I need one of your fangs." The girl said quickly as she took in the man before her that she hadn't seen in almost three years. His amber irises tried to read her, tried to discover all of her secrets but to no avail. His eyebrow was piqued in interest at the small enigma that sat before him.

"Why?" He questioned her. She had literally called out of nowhere asking him to meet her. But she had been overly cryptic over the phone and nothing had changed since he found her leaned against a pillar outside of the coffee shop they were currently seated in.

The girl sighed before taking a sip of the caffeinated drink that sat in front of her. "Sesshomaru, you promised no questions…" She murmured her bright brown eyes seemingly drained of the energy that they should have had. He wondered how it was that one could look so close to a yawn but never release it.

"You're asking for a fang… Why would I not question your motives? It is a peculiar thing to ask for…" A very peculiar thing to ask for, and from him it was also quite powerful in the proper hands of course.

"That is why I am asking you… Because you are indebted to me…" The girl reminded him before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Her gentle finger tips traced the lip of her beverage anxiously.

"Yes, without you, my relationship with Kagura would have been found out and ruined. She would not be carrying my son, and she would be far away out of my reach." He replied still not convinced that he should give her what she desired.

"Look, it's important. I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't. Hell, I'd still be in Europe…" She muttered. "Hopefully I'll be back there soon. I am constantly reminded why I left here in the first place."

"So that's where you fled to?" He questioned, pleased to gain such a deliciously interesting piece of information. She smiled warily at him before checking her watch. Of course when she left she had made it so she couldn't be followed, covering her tracks was a skill he had learned from him, and he should not have been so surprised.

"I spent about half a year in Prague and then drifted through Ireland and then Spain for a bit, before returning here…" She said ruffling her own hair extremely conscious of a small flower that seemed tangled within her tresses.

"Because you found that you needed a fang, my fang…" He started before pausing as a strange idea hit him. "Or is it that you simply need a fang from my bloodline?" The woman before him stiffened and he knew he had hit the nail on the head. He would unravel this mystery visit yet.

"That's not it." She said trying to cover to no avail.

"If you needed a fang, why didn't you just ask the half breed, surly his fang is what you truly desire?" The youkai inquired as the girl's face began to pale.

Perhaps asking him wasn't her best idea. He always was one to think and deduce hidden motives, and he was getting a little too close for comfort. "You're thinking too hard Sesshomaru…"She said in a teasing tone hoping to throw him off of her trail, but she never did possess such luck.

"Or maybe not hard enough, what things could one do with a fang, that they would need a specific one?" He pondered aloud as the woman clinched her fist. "I'm sure you have met other youkai in your travels and yet their fangs wouldn't do?"

"Sessh… don't…" She ground out.

"A fang can be used to create a tonic for wounds inflicted by my kind. But in this era such a thing most probably wouldn't be necessary…" He said watching her rigid stature. "Or perhaps you would sell it; many people wish to have such mystical things in their possession…" He inquired still not getting a true reaction.

"You don't know anything…" She ground out before standing up abruptly. "I'll find another way."

He frowned after her retreating figure, for such an odd request, to reappear so abruptly after hiding away so well, something was amiss. He too stood and followed behind her. He was missing something. Something about her demeanor was different than the last time he had come into contact with her.

"Why are you following me? This was a stupid idea, I should have never come." She called over her shoulder. "I should have…" She didn't finish before she ran into a young woman and promptly fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going…" The young woman said as she gently checked over herself, her hand resting lightly on her protruding belly when she was content that she was fine. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine; I was busy yelling over my shoulder, so it isn't entirely your fault…" She replied as Sesshomaru offered her a hand to get off of the ground that she refused to take. She looked back up to the pregnant woman with a smile. "How many weeks along are you?"

"I'm only 25, but I feel like I'm about to burst." She said with giggle. "Sorry again… I need to be more careful." The pregnant woman said as went about her way.

"That was unexpected…" The girl mumbled before looking to the young youkai who stood shocked beside her. She let out a sigh. "Listen, I'm sorry I wasted your time, but I don't need…"

"You have a child."

"W-what?" She stammered out, completely confused as to how he came to such a conclusion.

"You asked her how many weeks along she was… The average person just asks for the months." He replied then his eyes narrowed. "And you wanted my fang."

"Sesshomaru, that doesn't mean anything." She said holding up her hands defensively. But it was too late he had already read the panicked expression that flashed across her face.

"You left because you were having his child. Why didn't you say something? I would have told him…"

"He wouldn't have believed you, he didn't even believe me. And according to the news I've read you two barely talk now as it is." She said as tears began to blur her vision. "Look, I need a fang for my son. He needs something to help him control his energy. I keep the forest inside of him calm, but I can't keep soothing his inner youkai. He's young now but I can't keep this up forever."

"A son? Inuyasha has an heir?" Sesshomaru asked in bewilderment.

"No… he doesn't. I have a son. That has nothing to do with Inuyasha even if it is his child." She paused and let out a light breath. "Please Sesshomaru, I was desperate to come back here, and even more so to contact you. I don't want him knowing."

The older youkai paused for a moment. "It is his right to know…"

"He wouldn't care either way, he has another life now." The woman said cutting him off.

"You can't honestly believe that Rin." Sesshomaru said a look of disbelief flashing across his normally stoic face.

The young woman paused before speaking in a cold and distant tone. "He is engaged to Kikyo now. The reappearance of some traitorous woman, who pounced on him the moment he lost his first love, and then according to all except three involved betrayed him by turning to his brother in the most carnal ways, is not going to change that."

"But we didn't do anything; you were simply helping me keep Kagura's stepfather in the dark about our relationship…" Sesshomaru reminded her.

"That didn't stop the media for twisting the story and spitting on my name." Rin replied before letting out a soft sigh. "I didn't want to be his replacement for Kagome, and I am not going to be his distraction from Kikyo. I just need a fang… And then I'll disappear and you'll never see me again."

"Is that what you really want?" He asked staring deeply into her eyes.

"Yes." Rin said firmly with a nod of her head.

"Then I will get you one of his fangs… But I still think he deserves to know about the son that you two have. But I will only do this on one condition. I want to meet my nephew."


	5. Exhale

This is a collection of unfinished works. If you'd be interested in reading more let me know and I might turn it into a fic.

It is rated M for content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Summary: A recently single Kagome finds herself in the center of a demonic gang war when she accidentally falls for her best friend's ex-lover.

* * *

_Rabbit Eggs - Exhale_

* * *

"Ah… Kagome don't you think you are going a little too far with this?"

"Hold on Sango; okay sir, that will be one fifty for those six Armani suits."

"Wow that's a great deal, one hundred and fifty dollars for six Armani suits in mint condition."

"Oh heavens no!" Kagome laughed out. "That's one dollar and fifty cents."

"Wow lady you are just giving these away! What are they hot or something?"

"No they are from my ex-boyfriend and if you want the rest of them it's fifty cents per suit. So you got a great deal there…"

"Well thanks there missy." The man said as he walked away.

"Just fifty cents, huh?" Rin said as she looked over the suits.

"Rin! We are supposed to be talking some sense into her and you aren't helping."

"Hey, I'm just saying I haven't gotten my cousin anything for his birthday and this is a great opportunity to get him something for cheap."

"Oh great, there has to be some law against selling your ex-boyfriend's stuff on a street corner for outrageously low prices."

"Oh, you're selling Hojo's laptop? How much?" Rin asked curiously.

"A nickel."

"Sold!"

"Rin! Kagome! Damn, you guys are too wrong."

"Hey the bastard shouldn't have been cheating on me… Dating is like a job, I just had to let him go for the benefit of the company." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Miss, how much is this MP3 Player!" A young boy on roller blades called to Kagome.

"A quarter and I'll throw in a 60gb micro sd card for thirty cents!" Kagome said all too happily.

"It's sold lady!" The boy replied.

"I prefer to think of relationships as breathing. The necessities you inhale along with some back up but everything you exhale is waste. Kind of like, I'll take a good man and I won't kick him out until he became waste." Rin said.

"Yeah as long as he isn't damaged goods he can float around in my lungs. But when he becomes bad for me and I don't need him I just let him go… And Miss that surfboard you're looking at is a dollar!" Kagome said as she spotted a lady looking at Hojo's prize surfboard.

"I give up!" Sango said with an exasperated sigh. "Kagome you've gone completely mad. And Rin browsing isn't helping the situation any!" Sango said as Rin put down a vase that she was looking at.

"I'm sorry okay…" Rin said eyeing a digital camera. "Hey Kagome… I'll give you 45 cents for that camera if you can slip it to me when Sango isn't looking."

"Deal…"

"I heard that!" Sango said turning around to look at her two friends.

They both gave her the innocence eyes and looked away. "Oh wait until you see this deal… Rin man the fort." Kagome called over her shoulder as she ran back inside of the house.

"Miss, how much is this portable DVD player?" A woman called to Rin.

"Um… A nickel?" Rin said unsure that she was allowed to do that.

"Rin!" Sango said getting slightly pissed.

"Okay, it's a dollar and the DVDs come with it…" Rin said as Sango fumed and began to mutter about morals.

Suddenly the garage to Kagome's small home opened and she backed out a red motorcycle. Kagome threw her leg over the side and picked up a bullhorn. "Okay everyone… Attention… Attention…" She called out into the voice amplifier.

"Oh my god she isn't…" Sango said as her mouth dropped to the ground.

"Oh yes she is..." Rin said as she covered her mouth just as stunned as Sango. Kagome looked around to make sure everyone was listening.

"Alright, now this here is a vintage 1969 mint condition Harley Davidson motorcycle. It was shipped directly from the US and has only 3000 miles on it. Its framework is original and so is the paint job that depicts a silver dragon being engulfed by flames. Only 125 of these glorious machines were made in the summer of '69 because a few hippies said they were not environmentally safe. But I'm here today to tell you that only 49 remain and this one is the one out of 8 that is ride able and still has all of its original engine pieces. The only difference is a filter that cleans the air before it passes through the exhaust pipe…"

Everyone was silent except for Rin who had been laughing so hard that she had begun to choke and Sango who was patting her on the back accordingly. She and Sango both knew where this was going; they just hoped that it did not end with Kagome in a morgue.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, I offer each and every one of you a once in a lifetime opportunity. I don't care your age, race, gender, or even political preference, but one of you is going to walk away, no, ride away on this bike with the insurance, the bike and a smile paid for in full. We will start the bidding at one dollar and will close when people run out of money out of their purses and wallets. It's to be paid for in cash on the spot so check your pockets, wallets, purses, cars even your bras and pull out some dough because it's all going to come down to who has the most money on them at this instant!"

"Five dollars and fifty two cent!" Rin yelled not being able to resist.

"Rin!" Sango called for the umpteenth time that day.

"That's five fifty two, do I have a five fifty three, fifty three come on ladies and gentlemen don't let my best friend win this, I'll see this damned thing every day!"

"I've got seven o eight!" A woman screamed.

"Oh no you don't!" Rin said and she emptied her pockets. "Seventeen straight!"

"Nineteen twenty five!"

"Damn it all, Sango empty your pockets!" Rin yelled at Sango.

"Oh hell no. You two have no morals." Sango said sitting stubbornly on the ground and looking away from the spectacle.

"Twenty four o one!" A kid yelled as he dumped change out of his shoe.

"Thirty three dollars!" A man screamed after dumping all the contents of his wallet onto the side walk.

"Man I need money, didn't I just go to the…" Rin started before she stuck her hand in her shirt and pulled out a wad of money that had been securely tucked in her bra. "Bank ka-ching!" She murmured as she began to count quickly.

"I can't watch this…" Sango said grabbing a pair of Hojo's shades off of a near by table and commencing to staring into the sky.

"One hundred seventeen dollars and eighty four cent!" A man yelled emerging from his car.

"One seventeen eighty four, do I hear a one eighteen?" Kagome said quickly like she was born and breed to be an auctioneer.

By this time all the kids had gotten together and were hurriedly counting their own money realizing that beating adults with jobs would be tough. "Hey lady we got three hundred and two dollars!"

"Oh that's a good one; see how these kids pooled together anybody can beat it!" Kagome yelled getting all into it.

"Haha, me and my two buddies here have five hundred sixty three!" A guy said loudly.

"Oh half a thousand come on you guys want this bike don't yah!" Kagome yelled loosing the bullhorn, she really didn't need it.

"Forty five hundred seventeen!" Rin screamed as she jumped up and down happily.

"I can't believe this…" Sango said sitting up straight as Rin jumped up and down even more at the though of her new motorcycle.

"Damn Rin big spender, high roller. Can anyone here beat that?" Kagome said falling out of the auctioneer spirit. The people on the lot started muttering, some cursed softly others not so soft.

"One million…" said a man in a dark black suit said from the back of the crowd.

"Shit!" Rin said angrily as she sat down on the ground right next to Sango and scowled.

"I'm sorry sir but you have to have the money on you, it is part of the game…" Kagome said awed at the aspect of having one million dollars.

"I do." Many people gasped and Kagome's eyes almost popped out of her head.

She then took in the man. He was very tall and slender. His suit, which had to be personally tailored for his height, was made out of a soft fabric and he wore a silk tie underneath it with a silk shirt. His hair was silver and in a low ponytail that reached his mid back. He had a jagged purple stripe on each cheek and shades covered his eyes. Kagome was sure that she had never seen the man in her life but Rin had.

"Toga-san that's not fair!" Rin said making her way through the crowd. She stood in front of him angrily and dared him to tell her otherwise.

"Awe, Rin-chan, I haven't seen you in a while. My how you have grown, it seems like just yesterday you were just a pup wrestling Inuyasha…" The man Rin had named Toga said cheerfully.

Rin's dark chocolate colored eyes encircled in silver flashed defiantly. "No one carries that much cash on them. No sane person at least…"

"Now Rin, when have I shown myself to you to be sane?" He asked patiently. There was silence not just because Rin didn't have an answer but because everyone wanted to know about this rich man that stood so causally talking to a girl who was still in college. "I was actually going to get something for Inuyasha's birthday when I saw this marvel here and decided it would do…"

"So, Inuyasha is back from visiting… his brother?" Rin asked a hurt look appearing on her face. She rung her hands and then looked up at Toga.

"No, he's on his way back and Izayoi wanted to surprise him. He would have called you if he were back already Rin… He asks about you a lot you know." Toga said as Rin looked at him confusion in her eyes.

"Why, I just saw Inuyasha like two weeks ago…"

"Not Inuyasha, his brother…"

Rin's face drained of color for a second before she closed her eyes and nodded quickly. "Um."

Toga decided that this subject should be immediately dropped. He smiled at Rin and said playfully. "But I'm sorry dear that I had to overbid you by so much. But Inuyasha loves motorcycles…"

Rin's face fell and she bit the side of her cheek. Her mind distracted for the time being. "Fine then, he can have it…" Rin said biting down anger. Toga ruffled her hair and Rin looked at him annoyed but a fondness was hidden behind her eyes.

"I have an idea, Toga-san here…" Kagome said still in shock that she was a millionaire. "Got this bike but I happen to know a black Suzuki that I was planning to get rid of that you could have…"

"Sounds like an excellent idea… Jaken bring that suitcase please…" Toga called behind him. "Oh and some invitations to Inuyasha's party."

Out of a black car that Toga had apparently arrived in, a short green toad man appeared. He waddled up to Toga and bowed swiftly. He handed his master the suitcase and a small envelope.

"Hello there Jaken…" Rin said evilly as a malicious look crossed her face.

"Excuse me but do I know YOU!" Jaken said as his final word came out surprised and slightly horrified. "You're the brat that was always playing with master Inuyasha, Kouga's sister… RIN!" Jaken said scuttling backwards from the girl.

"Well, I guess that's all my business. I'll send someone to pick up the bike. Here's the money and an invitation for you Rin. Here's some more, I think Izayoi sent some to Kouga's house but you can never be too sure. Invite your friends or something goodbye…" Toga said after handing the money to Kagome who was drooling and a few pieces of paper to Rin who was scaring the toad.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango said coming up after Toga had departed. Kagome just nodded slightly as she opened the suitcase and stared at the cash. "I'll take that as a no… Okay everyone, this girl here will be handling the rest of the sales for today." Sango said pointing at Rin. "Everything, I mean everything is fifty cents. Thank you for your time and have a wonderful evening!"

"That's the spirit Sango!" Rin said happily as people immediately began to hand her change. "Don't forget to change Kagome's lock, we weren't done and Hojo should be back around seven."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm expecting some answers out of you Missy…" Sango said as she escorted the now officially rich Kagome into her home.


	6. Bookworm

This is a collection of unfinished works. If you'd be interested in reading more let me know and I might turn it into a fic.

It is rated M for content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Summary: When an old diary pulls the bookish Rin into the middle of the Sengoku Jidai, the young woman is left to wonder just what fate has in store for her.

* * *

_Rabbit Eggs - Bookworm_

* * *

I never thought of my hobby would become much more than that, a hobby. But I guess somewhere along the way it crossed that line and became an obsession. I was a book collector, all throughout my little apartment books, scrolls and any other type of reading you could think of. I had scrolls that many people dreamed of. If I sold just two of them I could easily make over a million. But they were my children, my only friends in a world that couldn't understand me, especially during a time when I couldn't understand myself.

My mother used to always say that I was a girl way ahead of my time or too far in front of it. She also said that if I kept reading my books and ignoring the real world, one of them would suck me in. Now, I used to laugh at such a comment, I mean really, what self respecting book would suck me in (for that fact what self respecting world), other than the fact that such things are impossible of course. But back to the first part, who would read a story about me, Rin Tsukino? No one in their right minds that's who.

No I'm dead serious. The guy who stole my diary in seventh grade and read it cover to cover is in the loony bin right now. I think my whole life is cause for insanity. At least that's what that guy should have pleaded when he was dragged away by the men in the white coats. Now that I think about it I feel kind of sorry for him. I mean my life was boring enough to drive him insane. It must be really bad.

I'm just you're average Japanese American with below average looks and a way above average IQ. In laments terms, I am a dork. I'm the dork that the nerds and upper class dorks picked on all throughout high school. Growing up was more than just a pain in the ass, it was enough to make me almost become a hermit. Yeah that's right; when I was fourteen years old, I was determined to pack my bags and books and go live in a cave on Mount Fuji. But after some sympathetic cries from my mother and some psychiatric counseling, I figured I'd just live through the inferno of my life and continue onward, whether or not it would kill me was the question.

So I grew up skipping classes to sneak in the library. Funny thing was, my teachers knew and didn't care as long as I got my assignments done. But I was still jumped and tortured by a load of people who couldn't even dream of competing with me on an intellectual level. And they thought themselves to be so smart when they caught me and beat the stuffing out of me. And to me that was quite pathetic, but it came back to bite a lot of them in the ass, because I'm about a quarter of my high school classmate's boss. And even though I work from home, I am allowed to hold grudges.

But this story isn't about me firing that guy who threw me in a trashcan everyday my freshman year and then ruining his chances with any other company in the country. This is about one very special book, the one my mom apparently had in mind when she was making all those jokes. It was a small black diary, quite ancient from the wear and tear on it, written completely in traditional Japanese. I found it in an old book store, owned by an old guy named Totosai. I guess I can take back that statement earlier, about not having friends; Totosai was my one and only friend. I always knew I could count on him even if this whole story is technically his fault for meddling. But before then, I was sure that I was alone in this vile world and it didn't bother me, at least that's what I kept telling myself. But after the first page opened, I knew I wasn't and it in a way fulfilled me…

**.;'~Bookworm~';.**

"Are you sure Totosai? I mean, I could pay for it…" Rin said as she got off the ladder with the small black book and headed towards the old man. She looked around and smiled, this place looked like her apartment, cluttered, junky and filled to the brim with books.

"Awww… My little rich Rin who lives like us _normal_ people…"

"Totosai, don't say it like that… You make me sound like one of those famous people. I just run a tech company from behind the scenes…"

"I know Rin-chan but how long exactly have you been my customer?" Totosai asked. Rin shrugged and pushed her glasses back up on her nose. "You walked in here at 6 and a half years old with your three dollar allowance and asked me for something written in English…"

"Oh yes I remember now, you handed me a picture book and I said I wanted chapters. So then you gave me _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn _by Mark Twain, I so adore that man for his imagination. I bet you would have never guessed that I read it as soon as I got home." Rin replied as she placed the book in her bag seemingly forgetting it for the time being.

"I thought you were insane. A six-year-old speaking flawless Japanese walks into my store and asks for something written in English. I thought the world was coming to an end. Then you came back the next day and asked if I had a similar book in Chinese. Yes, you were, dare I say it, an anomaly. I really had no idea that they grew intellectuals so young nowadays…" Totosai said with a chuckle.

"Totosai… Well what can you tell me about the book that you are giving me, hum?" Rin said with a sigh.

"Supposedly it is a journal from the Sengoku Jidai, written by the great demon lord of the west…" Totosai replied in a low voice. "They say he was a murderer, a fiend that held the blade of life. The blade itself was fashioned by a very good looking quite fitting swords smith with long flowing hair and the looks of a god…"

"Really now, I was under the impression that he was a wrinkled up old man. I mean really Totosai, when you think swords smith you think, old guy who's been training for two-thirds of his life only to use up the last third actually making something someone would use…" Rin said with her finger on her chin.

"Well, you have your version and I have mine…" Totosai said shaking his head. "Anyway this demon lord had a ward and…"

"This great demon lord wouldn't happen to be Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked as she raised an eyebrow. Ever since she was old enough to read about violence, maybe a little before, Totosai had insisted that she read about the Sengoku Jidai and a favorite topic of his was the aforementioned Sesshoumaru-sama of the Western Lands. Rin knew they were myths but Totosai didn't seem to think of them as such. Rin sighed again and made her way to the door. "I'll read it tonight and we can discus it tomorrow before I head to the countryside…" Rin called back to him.

"I don't know if you can read the whole thing tonight. You might get sucked into it."

"Oh please, I can read anything in a night. I read _War and Peace_, _Anna Karenna_, and _Les Miserable_ each in one day, this little tiny book isn't going to break my record. Besides traditional Japanese isn't that bad…"

"If you say so… Good bye Rin…" Totosai said with some finality.

"Totosai…" She said with a slight frown. "Don't say it like that. You act as if I'm not gonna see you again." Rin finished with a wave before she exited the shop and jogged down the street.

"If he wants you Rin, there is a good chance that I might not see you again, in this time period anyway…" With that said he hobbled over to the door and turned it to the closed sign.

"Well, did you finally give it to her?" A voice asked. Totosai looked down to see a small flea jumping about on one of his books.

"Yes I did, I think she's ready now to look into her past Myoga. I just hope he doesn't kill her before he realizes the situation." Totosai said with a far away look in his eyes. "Oh well, it's time for me to take my nap."

"You've got to be kidding me it isn't even 6 o'clock yet. Don't you want to go and see if everything goes well with Rin-sama?"

"Nah, I've been an old man for eons now, I'm used to such things happening and by now you should be too." Totosai then walked into the backroom, fell on his futon and went fast asleep.

"That old fart, I guess I'll just have to go make sure she gets there my self."

* * *

_**AN:** Check my profile for a detailed AN and Poll regarding this series._


	7. Secret of the West

This is a collection of unfinished works. If you'd be interested in reading more let me know and I might turn it into a fic.

It is rated M for content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Summary: An honorary lady of the court of the west, Rin must balance her love of her young lord, and the fear of the discovery of what his mother left behind within her.

* * *

_Rabbit Eggs - Secret of the West_

* * *

The girl had been born on a fairly calm night. The mother forever silenced after giving one final heave and bringing the child into the cool night air. The child had been unusually small. Curly wisps of black hair adorned her small head. A small blue star lay centered upon the back of her neck. But for such a small child, whom many thought would not grow out of her youth; there were lungs, a powerful set of lungs that the girl had been blessed with. So, when she opened her small mouth and let out a wail the mistress of the castle awoke and made her way to the boarders of her palace.

The mistress of the lands upon which the child had been born was quickly out of the castle and into the forest attempting to find the noise that disturbed her slumber. Her own infant son, aged about two years, was tucked safely away in a crib that he had almost outgrown. His elf like ears twitched in aggravation before he too awoke. His golden orbs observed the empty room and with a slight roll of his eyes he escaped the confines of the crib and went in search of his mother.

It didn't take the lady long to find the child. She cradled the naked bundle to her chest and gently closed the eyes of the lost mother. She shooed the little girl and rocked her to sleep within a few seconds as she made her way back into her home. The son fell into step behind his mother as the lady walked brusquely through the darkened halls of her home. Arrangements would have to be made; the new born would need food, clothing, shelter and attention. And the lady knew she just couldn't do all these things. The child would probably be sent off to an orphanage within a week's time.

The bundle squirmed lightly and large chocolate eyes reopened and stared into silver ones. The lady stopped abruptly causing her son to run in to the back of her legs. His golden iris rolled again as he pushed himself off of the floor. The lady gave the boy an apologetic glance before observing the newborn in her arms. The chubby cheeks almost engulfed the child's face yet they rose slightly as rosy lips formed what many would define as a grin. It was then the lady knew, as she stared at the small girl, she would not be able to send her away. And this is how the girl that later became known as Rin came to live in the palace of the Western Lands.

The infant son had chosen her name. A few days after her birth, the young girl was surrounded by ladies of the court, all wanting to name her. But as they yelled out suggestions the small bundle did not react. She simply sat in her lady's arms, quite calm for her age, kneading the breast that had run dry a year prior. The boy sat near his mother's leg, arms and legs crossed staring at the girl with an unseen hint of green flashing behind his golden irises. A rather boisterous woman let out a shrill cry of a name that was almost immediately forgotten for it had startled the calmed infant and caused her to cry loudly.

The lady stayed calm and attempted to rock the then unnamed child to no avail. She cooed the girl and even attempted to offer her milk but the infant would have none of it. After a few moments the son stood up agitatedly looked the infant in the eyes and spoke softly. "Yamero, Rin." Though it was not his first phrase, it had broken the silence that he had held since beginning to speak clearly some months earlier. The lady raised her eyebrow suspiciously at her son, barely noticing that the infant had ceased to wail.

"What did you call her, Sesshomaru?" The lady asked intrigued by the boy's understanding of the situation and his use of language. She had begun to think that he might have become mute. He had not spoken since the last time her lord was there. And since that time quite a few moons had passed.

The young boy named Sesshomaru turned around quietly, his silver locks brushing against his shoulders. He tucked his hands into his sleeves as the crowd of noble women parted in front of him. He looked over his shoulder to his mother, his lips parting slightly as his soft voice came forward. "Her name is Rin."


	8. Just Friends

This is a collection of unfinished works. If you'd be interested in reading more let me know and I might turn it into a fic.

It is rated M for content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Summary: Inuyasha was sure that nothing would come between him and his best friend, Rin. But when his estranged half brother begins to attend their university, he realizes that he has to finally define their relationship or risk losing her to Sesshomaru.

* * *

_Rabbit Eggs - Just Friends_

* * *

"To the Gods Inuyasha, it smells like twenty different things crawled in here and died…" The short girl commented as she pulled open the blinds and opened the window to her best friend's room. She brushed her brown locks away from her chocolate brown eyes and gazed down at the bed that stood pitifully in front of her. She took a hanger and poked at the mound experimentally.

"Go away…" A raspy voice came from under a mountain of sheets, clothes, papers, torn photos and filth in general.

"Inuyasha… you have to get out of here… you can't stay like this forever…" The girl muttered as she sat on the germ infested bed and began to attempt to dig Inuyasha out of the pile. "Inuyasha, I hate to see you like this. You haven't eaten in five days. You haven't answered any calls. People are worried sick about you. Not to mention it took me an hour and a half to pick that damned dead lock that you put on your bed room door… Now you are going to talk to me."

"Leave me alone Rin." His silver head peaked from under the massive pile of junk and droopy ears twitched slightly before falling back lifelessly on top of his head. Then slowly he shifted so he could look up at the girl whose dominating scent at the moment was somewhere between a mixture of anxiety and worry. His normally golden eyes were red from the lack of sleep and his hair hadn't been combed for a whole week.

"Inuyasha love, I hate to say it but you look like you've been through bloody hell and back again." Rin said as she looked around the room. She pushed some of the stuff off of his bed and onto the floor; it wasn't like you could see his carpet anymore anyway. She then came closer to him and sat on his bed Indian style right next to his head. He immediately lifted his head up and dropped it in her lap.

"She dumped me, Rin…" Inuyasha muttered as Rin ran her fingers slowly through his silver locks softly untangling them. There was a long silence, as if Rin's was looking over his four words and examining every detail. She stopped untangling his hair and traced his ears gently.

"I know…" She said meekly as she leaned back against his bedpost. Inuyasha took this chance to pull his head onto her stomach and wrap an arm around her waist so that he was in a more comfortable position. Rin sighed as she began to run her fingers through his tresses again. And Inuyasha simply closed his eyes and spoke, this time a little bit clearer.

"She left me for that rich bastard, Naraku…" He said as his hands twitched slightly. Rin cooed softly in his ears and frowned at this new bit of knowledge. The fact that he had been dumped by Kikyo had been a suspicion the first day, when he didn't show up for classes. The second day it was reinforced when she found all the empty beer bottles. The third day when he started singing Toni Braxton's _Unbreak My Heart_ repeatedly, it had been official and pretty damn obvious. Then he had locked her and the rest of the world out later that day.

"Inuyasha… If that's the case she really isn't worth it…" Rin said softly as Inuyasha struggled to stay awake. But Rin's voice in his mind had faded out slightly and he found himself trying to hold onto that anger. That rage that had kept him up and depressed for the last five days. That made him so sick to the stomach that he couldn't eat.

"Why is it, Rin?" Inuyasha muttered barely knowing what he was saying. "Why is it that you're always here to make it better, or at least try? No one else would have sat at my door. No one else would really deal with me. But then there's you. And you never asked me to change. You never had a hidden motive… So, why?" Inuyasha said finally fading off into a much needed sleep.

Rin smiled down at his clearly exhausted form. She carefully brushed her lips against his forehead before settling his head down on the bed and getting up to make him something to eat. He protested in his light sleep but settled back down again. "I thought it would be obvious… I love you…" She said softly before walking out the room and closing the door behind her.


	9. Spell Bound

This is a collection of unfinished works. If you'd be interested in reading more let me know and I might turn it into a fic.

It is rated M for content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Summary: The heir to the throne of Magix simply known as Rin was never one to think that her parents were insane. That was until the one with both the x and y chromosome decided that she was to wed the infamous lord of the western land of Gordos, Sesshomaru, who just so happened to be on a mud ball called Earth doing clerical duty for his father. A grand adventure takes place as the two race across the galaxy in search of a loophole to save them from each other. SR

* * *

_Rabbit Eggs - Spell Bound_

* * *

She was going to be late. Actually, she had really no idea if she was going to be late or not. You see, this young maiden had foolishly left that contraption known as a watch on her nightstand. And being in the dark about her timing made her quite paranoid. For if one should, by any chance, have the utmost need to know the time, they would be in the dark, in a dazzlingly lighted world, that continued to tick onward.

So as she rushed down the exceedingly busy street, on a bicycle none the less, she somehow knew she was late. And as she hastily made her way toward her destination, she experienced that awful need to be in a room full of ticking and accurate clocks. (Yes, I know at some point you have all experienced it.) And to her, the sensation was equal to that of running into a brick wall. So with none of the grace that was built into her bones, she flew over the handlebars and face first into cement.

Now many clueless people, at this exact point, decided to stop minding their own business and get into this stunning young lady's. For such tragedies are always quite comical to the half-witted. Now it is well known that it is quite common for those idiotic descendents of apes to ask meaningless and stupid questions. Because if a human, by any chance, stopped using that muscle on the front of their face, I believe it is called a mouth, they would be forced to use those tiny little meat mechanisms that they call brains. And they would be left to their own thoughts, which is quite scary because most of them have nothing to think about or think about all of the wrong things.

But I digress from the first sub topic in which I mentioned about the dull Earthlings and their need to ask and answer unintelligent questions. Stating the obvious is why Earth is a sixteenth world planet, when the levels of intelligence for worlds stop at the tenth level. Now, the first question that was asked was the original line 'Are you okay?' I would like the nimrod who asked that to fly over their handlebars into concrete and then ask them selves, 'Am I okay?' Any way the next brainless question asked was another juicy one, 'Who is she?' Well, if you would stop asking these quite retarded idiotic questions I could explain.

She was Rin, just Rin. No last name because her people were creative enough to come up with enough names to fill her planet that no one shared the same name. And if in the off chance someone was named the same thing they didn't ever look alike so it wasn't a problem. And unlike that of Earth, everyone loved their name and could pronounce it with ease. But even though she was just Rin, she did have a title.

This Rin was the first princess and heir to the throne of Magix, a rather large continent on the planet Spell-Bound. If you take a left pass Betelgeuse and travel about 150 light years in said direction you will find a small and quite cool white dwarf star. It is about some .05 light years in between this star and a blue nebula you will find the planet Spell-Bound. Orbiting both the nebula known as Blue Angel and the white dwarf star known as Pyromaniac in a type of figure eight movement, Spell-Bound is one of five planets in orbit in this odd little solar system. It is also twice the size of Jupiter, which in planetary status for that area is quite big.

Inhabited by the first magical creatures to creep out under any sun some 900 trillion years ago, Spell-Bound is the basic home for the ancients. Or those creatures that humans swear they made up and are completely fictional (dim-witted monkeys). There are also different levels to the ancients, the basic groups are: the mariners, forest dwellers, skylarks, ground diggers, enchanters, wizards, and youkai.

Youkai had long ago migrated to the duller planets of the Milky Way seeking some sort of entertainment in watching the sluggish learning process of the slower species (Homo sapiens still the slowest). It kept them entertained to the point where they even began to mix blood. This caused the creation of the being we call hanyou. The first hanyou being a young maiden with youkai, wizard, enchanter and human blood, named Midoriko.

The enchanters were more wanderers than anything else. Most of them spent eons looking for some place to truly belong. But there were the few who were tied to their home planet and never traveled more than a 500 light year radius from it. Rin was one of these. She was part enchanter, wizard and skylark (on her father's side). Magix included all such beings including the forest dwellers.

Enchanters were nymphs, elves, spirits, fairies, pixies and sprites. It was quite a small group but they were the most enchanting beings of the realm.

Forest dwellers went from imps, ogres and leprechauns to unicorns, gnomes and giants. It was a very large group with so many types that it would take up half the story to name them all!

Skylarks where the rulers of the heavens sirens basically (but they could also go under mariners) and pegasus, angels and oddly enough, wing-lings. They were tiny little creatures with wings for arms and the power to shape shift.

Mariners were all of those enchanted things found under the sea. This included mermen and mermaids, sea demons (not to be confused with your average youkai), and sirens (when it was convenient for them).

Wizards are all magical beings with the average shaping and powerful magic at their disposal. Their descendents on earth are often mikos and monks with strong and often mystical spiritual power.

And last but not least there were the ground diggers. You know those legendary mole people that the Rug-rats on Nickelodeon talk about so often. They live in caves and such, not coming out much at all.

Well I said all of that to once again digress from the main topic at hand. That topic being Rin, for if she was any normal person; she would have had a concussion at this very moment. But now this girl Rin was late, bleeding and being bombarded with visibly stupid questions by a bunch of smelly slightly evolved monkeys.

You might have remembered that a while ago I was speaking about those awfully insolent monkeys and their queries. Well here is another good one for you. 'Why are you bleeding silver stuff?'

Now one must know that enchanters are completely enchanting through and through, therefore; not only are their outsides enchanting but so are their insides. So, at some point in her exquisite gene pool, Rin had acquired that silvery tinted liquid, which was really a type of nectar, to run through her veins. And as it trickled on the cement flowers began to sprout. Maybe, on a more advanced planet this would have been accepted, maybe even some gratitude would have been given, but you forget, we are on the planet of the apes, and their brains just couldn't comprehend such majesties of the blood of an enchantress.

So as half of the pea brained baboons stared at what this world would call a miracle, which was actually no more than advanced science on almost every other planet; the other half chased after Rin as they attempted to catch her and sell her to the government.

Now, somewhere in between all of this the girl had glanced at someone's watch device and realized that she was absolutely late by proximity 32.05 minutes. So as she fled an angry mob of chimpanzees, tried her hardest not to drop anymore of her precious blood, and still found time to worry about being tardy; she became so stressed that she accidentally stopped time in a 100 mile radius around her.

It was quite a simple spell. No incantations needed, all you needed was a bucket load of stress about your timing and even more stress about some minor fixation and it happened. But because it was so trivial, all of the magical creatures in this 100 mile radius continued onwards with their day; for they knew what this planet could do to those wizards who are so used to not being rushed for anything.

So Rin continued her rushing toward the unsaid destination receiving greetings and salutations from those unaffected by her spell. And as she turned the corner and rushed up the stairs of a rather dull looking building, for the outside was painted in such a way to keep those poor primates away, for it was not shiny or bright and did not yell 'Look at me you silly monkey and come inside to appease your ceaselessly budding curiosity.' She was considerably flushed and stressed. Because on Earth everyone is susceptible to that feeling called stress, not just the monkeys and gnomes but everyone, even superior beings as herself. It must have been that God be damned ozone thing or maybe it was just something in the water.

Oh goodness, now where was I? Oh yes, Rin was in this dull building, which was merely an illusion for the orangutans. It was actually the Center for Alien Pass Porting Agency or Cap-Pa. Really quite a magical place, many squirrels would give their left nut to see the inside. And Rin had an appointment to see the head honcho, a Mister Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands of Gordos, the largest continent on the planet of Spell-Bound.

There was no east for the west had long ago swallowed it and the 500 square kilometers of the North really didn't count for much, it served only as a vacation spot for crazy tourist from the galaxy of Andorra. The south however covers about a quarter of the continent and was a force to be reckoned with, but could easily be conquered if the time arose for such matters.

Sesshoumaru wasn't one who accepted tardiness; such things made him quite the monster. It, for one, aggravated him; then it caused his celestial body stress (damn that ozone) and it also made him want to punch things. Small frog like green things that could never tell him what he wanted to know.

He looked at his own watch; she was now 35.45 minutes late, and gaining. Surely this Rin of Magix was intelligent enough to come to a meeting on time. She was not as his half brother, filled to the brim with the blood of a gorilla; she was a pure ancient, mixed only with the wisdom of her people.

Two seconds before he was about to call his living punching bag back into his office a young girl knocked on the door. At first sight she looked human, but she didn't smell of all the awful things humans often smell of such as manure, sweat, dirt and other seemingly unpleasant items that the primates seemed to never be able to keep their hands away from. Her human form was quite gorgeous, crystal blue eyes accompanied sun burnt brown hair, and a small figure that looked frail but possessed enough magic and strength to take out the western hemisphere, of the Milky Way that is.

"You are late…"


End file.
